civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Chukchi (Lawtiliwadlin)
The Chukchi led by Lawtiliwadlin is a custom civilization by Senshi, with contributions from AngelOfSloths, TPangolin, Janboruta, and TopHatPaladin. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'The Chukchi' The Chukchi are an Arctic people who chiefly inhabit the Chukchi peninsula, or Chukotka, in the extreme northeastern section of Siberia that faces North America across the Bering Strait. Archeological and linguistic evidence suggests that their original homeland probably lay further to the south along the shores of the Sea of Okhotsk, from which they migrated to their present area about six thousand years ago. The Chukchi who live in the interior of the Chukchi peninsula have traditionally been herdsman and hunters of reindeer; those who live along the coasts of the Arctic Ocean, the Chukchi Sea, and the Bering Sea have customarily hunted sea mammals such as seals, whales, walruses, and sea lions. The Chukchi were one of the last Siberian peoples to fall under Russian rule. Russian Cossacks and adventurers in Siberia first learned of the Chukchi from the neighboring Yukagirs and Koriaks in the 1640s, but no serious attempt was made to conquer them at first. Russia was at that time occupied with subduing Siberia's other indigenous peoples, and in any event the harsh tundra lands inhabited by the Chukchi were relatively poor in sable and other valuable fur-bearing animals sought by the Russians. But Chukchi raids on nearby Cossack settlers, combined with a need to find new sources of furs after stocks in other parts of Siberia had been depleted, led Russia to launch a series of vigorous military campaigns against the Chukchi in 1729. The Chukchi put up a ferocious resistance and, when surrounded, they frequently committed mass suicide rather than surrender. By the 1760s, the Russian government decided that the cost of vanquishing the Chukchi was too high in terms of money and troops and ended the war on the condition that the Chukchi cease attacking Russian settlers. Lawtiliwadlin Lawtiliwadlin, meaning Man-Beckoning-With-A-Nod or Man-With-The-Neck-Of-A-Bear, was a principal warrior among the Chukchi people. He led the Chukchi in hostilities against the Koryaks and Chuvans, rival tribes in Siberia. Lawtiliwadlin is described as a "destroyer of homes." "At the sound of his voice the courage of the strongest fails, and women slay their children that they may not fall into his hands. His arrows fall like rain." 'Dawn of Man' "May all your enemies tremble at your name, great Lawtiliwadlin, he who beckons with a nod! You lead the great Chukchi people. Though the world your people inhabit is hostile - due to the mercilessness of both the Arctic and your neighbours - the Chukchi survive and thrive in these harsh conditions. Across the tundras of the Siberian Far East, the Chukchi are known as the most formidable of warriors, able to vanquish any enemy that would dare challenge them! Even Siberia's vast subjugator, the Russian Empire, failed to defeat your people, signing a peace for a meagre tribute of fur. Oh great Lawtiliwadlin, your name is still cherished by your people, and your deeds in battle will be forever remembered. But the Chukchi people require your guidance once more! Will you lead your people on to further greatness? Will you build a civilization to stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Halt! Who are you to come into these lands? I am the great warrior Lawtiliwadlin, and if you dare challenge the Chukchi I will break you." Defeat: "How can this be?! The great and powerful Chukchi, subjugated at your hands! You are no mortal man!" Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Full Credits List *''Senshi'': Design, Code, Text *''AngelOfSloths'': Concept, Art (Map) *''TPangolin'': Art (Map, Leaderscene, Unique Icons) *''Janboruta'': Art (Civ Icon and Alpha) *''TopHatPaladin'': Lua Category:All Civilizations Category:Polar Cultures Category:Senshidenshi